The present disclosure relates to a method of grinding a substrate and in particular, relates to a method of grinding a substrate on which a semiconductor layer is formed and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device using the same.
In manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of reducing a substrate thickness, that is, a wafer thickness, has been employed.
Specifically, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, such as a semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) or a power semiconductor device, a process of grinding a substrate has been undertaken in order to facilitate the cutting of the substrate (or a wafer) after forming a semiconductor layer thereon or to realize a slim feature of the semiconductor device. In particular, using conventional methodologies, such a process has been limited to being applied to a substrate having a high degree of hardness.
Further, strength of the substrate having a reduced thickness during or after the grinding thereof may be rapidly degraded, the substrate can be easily damaged or broken. Also, an additional cleaning process may be needed and thus results in a lower process efficiency of the manufacturing process.